The Nightmare
by DreamingUPnightmareS
Summary: Stiles is still the nogitsune, and the catch to get the benefactor is on... But will Stiles be able to help or not? Set in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writting a story about stiles having a nightmare after stiles talking about how he liked all the power the nogitsune gave him, and swapped it kinda so that stiles was also in control. I loved dark stiles it was the best! And it makes me kinda sad he is gone. I feel like Jeff may add a bit more about dark stiles cause they got the most views with that season. And I hope he does! Anyway I'm rabbling on... And on... (Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm not a good speller ?)

**AU in which Stiles has a nightmare.**

I felt the sudden cold hit me hard, making me gasp slightly in sudden shock. I opened my eye lids slowly trying to make out my surroundings.

I was in the middle of the woods. The moon shone brightly down, kindly guiding the way for me, as I made my way forward. A lone wolf howled in the distance, his echo running across the forest. The trees stood tall but there leaves hung down, as if they were sad for me.

Was I nervous. No. I was whelmingly confident. In the far distance an abandoned hunt created an eerie feel in the atmosphere, to the already creepy woods. I slowly made my way towards it looking around nerously, for any unwanted preditors.

I smirked at it as I wandered closer, the excitement to get towards it was over powering me. Yet I still didn't run. Twigs snapped under my feet, as the wind whistled softly in my ear.

In the near distance a brown haired girl with black converse on and a purple skirt, emerged from the trees. Her pale complextion matched her dead eyed glare, as I headed towards her. She pulled out a sword from the back of her, and spun them around before stricking a pose ready to attack.

The thunder kitsune.

Kira.

I felt my heart beat thump faster, but not in fear, in excitment. She ran at me her sword flying towards me. I ducked screaming slightly, afraid of her viciously glare. I reached out hitting her sword out of her hand and sending her, tumbling onto the ground. Her head smashed against the pavement, as she pulled her self back onto her feet. I picked her up by her throat, allowing her to gasp for air, as her legs dangled. He lips started to turn blue as she closed her eyes tight agreeing with her coming fate.

"This... This it ... Ermm... This isn't you" she gasped before I threw her back onto the floor, picking up her fallen sword. I lifted it up ready to send it piercing through her pale skin.

I turned round to see scott stood there, fear in his eyes. I begun to walk towards him, each step hurting. Yet the pain felt good. Kira's sword was still placed firmly in my hands, as I began to run towards scott, a fierce look written across my face. A single tear rolled down his cheek as I plunged a sword deep into his stomach. He cried out in pain, cluching both my shoulders for surport.

I was stronger than scott.

I laughed gentley twisting the sword slowly and watching him squeal in pain. The colour in his cheeks, flushed out, as he bit his lip hard trying to focus out the pain. He gasped slightly looking deep in to my eyes "Stiles this isn't you!"

I ripped the sword from his stomach, watching his drag himself onto the floor in agnony. I walked away from him turning to the girl stood infront of the door.

She had pink rosey cheeks and blue shinny eyes. Her hair was chocolate brown at shoulder length and her lips where red and slightly chapped. Her short white dress hugged her figure and she stepped backwards a bow and arrow placed firmly in her hands.

It was allison.

She fired at making me duck behind a tree before I ran forward towards her. She stood feet a part, her stance showing she was going down with a fight. Her glared burned through me, as I ran towards her.

"COME ON STILES! THIS ISN'T YOU" she screamed at the top of her lungs waiting for me to pounce. I did dodging one of her arrows before looking in her dead in the eye as whispearing softly to her "This is me".

I plunged the sword into her stomach watching her cry in pain, as blood oozed from her new wound. She gasped slightly, dropping her bow and arrow onto the floor before collapsing down in a puddle of her own blood.

She looked at me dead in the eye before muttering something softly "You have to tell my dad... You have to tell my dad... Tell him... Tell him... That its not the nogitsune" she chocked her last breath, as I watched the light leave her eyes.

She was dead.

I jolted awake screaming. I flung forward in my bed, clutch my bed sheets tight. Sweat was dripping down my face as I wiped it of again checking it was definitely sweat. I was lucky. Allisons blood was not on me.

My lips trembled as I tried to recover my self from my recent experience. Malia and sat up beside me panic written across her face, as she clutched me tight trying to calm me down.

I glance round the place to see my room, with my cupboard in the far hand corner, and my laptop hanging on my bed side table. Safe.

Malia tried to calm me down and help me recover.

"Stiles hey look at me are you okay?" I stared back looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm fine a stupid nightmare"

"Sure?"  
"Sure" she laid back down quickly get back to sleep and I rested my head down to, a smile forming on my face.

The nogitsune had given me power. But I told him what to do.

I tricked them.


	2. who is that ahead?

I decided to write another chapter and make this a story cause I got inspired. I love dark stiles and I have an idea on what I want to do, with him. And this chapter is another one of the side affects, cause he has already had nightmares and been visited by wrathful ghosts (Allison) so the next step is hallucinations. Sorry for any spelling mistakes Im not good at spelling and my spell corrector wont correct me.

I heard an echo from my dad shouting me to get up. I always woke up late so my dad always gave me a boost to move. I quickly shook off the feeling of dark looming eyes watching me, Allison's eyes, and flung a t-shirt over my fragile figure and scurried downstairs.

I stole a piece of toast from malia plate, before turning back and watching her growl slightly at me. She didn't like anyone touching her food.

"You wanna ride to school today?" I asked pulling some whipped cream from out the fridge. She thought for a second before giving me and answer "Yeah sure" she smiled happily at me.

I put a dollop of whipped cream in my mouth before clicking on.

"What's with the hesitation?" she smiled brightly at me before muttering under her breath quickly "Your jeeps a little ya know".

I stood back a little shocked at what she was trying to say "My jeeps a little what? Me jeeps dies. I die. fact!"

She laughed slightly at me, jumping up onto her feet, and picking up her bag on the side.

"Lets go get in you rusty old thing then" she giggled running out the door. I followed her grabbing my car keys from the side and slamming the door behind me. When I walked out she was already sitting in the passenger seat.

I walked up getting into the car and turning the engine on. Malia put her seat belt on sitting tightly. She was very road safety and refused to get in any car that she felt was unsafe. It took her a month to even go near mine.

I put my foot down as we head down the road on our way to school.

"Do we have maths today?" malia asked, a concerned look written across. I turned round smiling at her "yeah we do, but try and think of it in a good way" She looked at me slightly confused "What good way?".

I thought for a moment "Tipping and figuring out how much money you have spent when you go shopping" She sighed leaning back into her seat.

The long road seemed to go on the hours as the music blasted slightly in my ears. I smiled at malia, then turned back to the open road. The sky was clear without a cloud in sight, and that eased my thought from my nightmare last night.

The music stopped. I turned round to ask malia why she turned it off only to notice that she was gone. I looked round frantically wondering where the hell she went. What did she do? Jump out the car or something?

My eyes locked onto the rode again only for me to notice a few changes. The sky turned dark with an eerie atmosphere, as the road became cracked and the trees hung down low.

A shadow in the distance started to make the shape of a small girl with a denim skater shirt and heels on stood in the middle of the road.

Her strawberry blonde hair fell past her face, as her white leather jacket hugged her figure perfectly. I watched as she opened her mouth and began scream at the top of her lungs. No sound escaped her sweet red lips.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as I suddenly clicked on to reality.

I'm gonna hit her.

I'm gonna hit lydia.

I turned the wheel sharp dodging lydia, screaming as I did so. It became light again, and the sound of a screaming girl came clear. Malia's screams. I tried to press the brakes. The car spun out of control. I saw a tree up ahead, we where gonna hit it!

I was swallowed by darkness.


	3. Who's that in the mirror?

Soooo I have planned this story to have the benefactor involved. And no its not stiles, but I know who I want it to be and have good reason for it to be them. It will be someone non of you will expect. And I will tell you in the next chapter :)

"Malia!" I screamed my eye lids opening slowly, as I tried to adjust myself to the light. I shot up ignoring any aching pains that where hurting me. I needed to know she was okay.

Malia could heal right? Yeah. She would heal. She would be okay.

A nurse came running in, scared into knowing what had gone on. I tried to get off the bed as I watched the nurse try to make me lay down again.

"Come on lay back down you where in a horrible accident you need to rest" I refused pushing against her force with the little bit of strength I had left. "No I need to see my girlfriend! I need to see Malia!" I screamed at her.

I watched the door open as Mrs McCall walked through the door. She came up to me and took hold of my hand "Hey Stiles, there's your dad and some of his colleagues out side waiting to talk to you" My eye brows knitted together in confusion "Why? Do they need to question me or something? Hows Malia?" I asked quickly desperate for any form of answer.

I was scared. She squeezed my hand tighter as the other nurse walked out the door. She looked me dead in the eye "You understand that they need to ask questions right?" I nodded quickly back at her. Of course I know why they need to ask me some questions.

"And don't worry Malia is fine she healed pretty quickly but she's a little shaken up about it all" I smiled at her, she was helpful but I needed her gone. She would be easy its just her son, that was bound to get in the way.

"Ermmmm can I go to the toilet?" I asked pushing my self up. She started to help me leading the way to the bath room "Do you want any help or?" I shook my head I would be fine my myself.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked up to the mirror. A sharp cut was revealed across my face, I closed my eyes for a few second and then opened them again.

The cuts where gone.

I healed.

I looked in my refection to see my face only with a more sinister look, and dead cold eyes.

The nogitsune.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed at him in anger, he rolled his eyes slowly at me. "She is a distraction Stiles and you know it!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"You pull another stunt like that again and I Swear to God!" he sighed back at me, his cold dead stare watching over me "Look I didn't do it to hurt her I wouldn't do that to us, we was hungry and you might have been trying to ignore it but I couldn't okay... So I made a but of chaos but tell me we don't feel better now!" he had a fare point and that annoyed me.

But just because I... We were hungry does not mean he had to put malia's life in danger.

I bit my lip hard in concentration, a dab of blood spilling a little, the tangy taste hanging on my tongue. The force to feed was true and I needed to do something about it.

The thought of getting a job at the hospital and feeding off peoples pain was something I could possibly do, but the risk of getting caught out was to high. Melissa was hanging around.

I walked away from the mirror and pushed the door open back to my hospital bed. Glancing across the room to see my phone placed on the side of the desk side table. My eye brows knitted together in confusion as I picked it up slowly. How did that get there. I sent my phone to life watching the sign of a text flash up and going to read it.

To: Stiles Stilinski  
From: Scott Mccall

Dude you gotta get here its an emergency!

I jumped up out of bed again grabbing my jeans and shirt off the chair and flinging on my helpless body. Most of my scars healed pretty quickly so I was set to go.

I walked toward the door pushing it open to see my dad sat on a chair his head in his lap as he sighed deeply. I nudged him gently on the shoulder watching his turn round and smile sympathetically.

"Hey dad" I smiled back and he got up out of his seat. Jordan Parrish was sat behind him and also immediately plucked up at the sight of me.

"Hey you should be in bed" my dad moaned as I rolled my eyes slightly.

"look dad I'm fine okay... Its Scott he needs me"

"Tell Scott to wait"

"He says its an emergency dad just come on I'm fine I've had worse... Alot worse before okay" My dad signed he knew he had to let me go. He walked off guiding the way for me out of the hospital and quickly getting ourself out of the building. Parrish offered to come with me as he git in the car.

To: Scott McCall  
From: Stiles Stilinski

Alright bro on my way where are you? What's up?

To: Stiles Stilinski  
From: Scott McCall

I'm at Kira's house, It's Kira's mom. The benefactor got her.


End file.
